


Bound to Her

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, Dominant Woman, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Prostitution, Gag, Humiliation, Masochism, Paddling, Pain, Prostitution, Sex Worker, Spanking, Stock - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Torture, Whipping, dildo, dominant female, wrist and neck stock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sex worker is sent to a room where a woman is excited to use some toys on him.
Kudos: 21





	Bound to Her

Kaden looked at himself in the mirror, almost not recognizing himself. From his red bowtie and suspenders over his bare chest to his skin-tight black pants, dread filled him as he cursed himself once again for getting himself into this situation. If anyone he knew saw him like this, then he may as well die from embarrassment. How could he be so stupid as to get involved with human traffickers?

“Hey, you! Quit stalling! We got a request in room four!” a bulky man yelled after popping his head into the dressing room.

Shuddering, Kaden looks at his reflection one more time before completely losing his dignity. Leaving through the door, he trudged through the dimly-lit hallway, passing through doors that did little to muffle what was happening on the other sides. Stopping in front of a door with the number four on it, he hesitates before knocking.

“Come in,” a woman’s voice calls out.

His lower lip trembling, he turns the knob and steps inside. A woman sits in a booth on the opposite side of the room, and her eyes immediately lock on him. He already felt exposed under her gaze, and he could feel himself burning under her lustful look.

“Strip,” she commands, standing up.

Biting his tongue, he removes his tie and suspenders before dropping his pants, kicking them off along with his shoes and socks and leaving him in his underwear. She cocks her eyebrow, and he removes his underwear as well.

“Sit,” she says next, pointing at a wooden chair he hadn’t noticed before.

He does so, and she pulls handcuffs out of her pocket, and she yanks his arms behind them before cuffing his wrists, pinning his hands behind him. He wouldn’t be able to get up out of the chair if he tried, and he couldn’t even move his arms.

He watched in hidden-disgust as she strips as well, tossing her clothes aside. She straddles his lap and runs her finger along his cheek. The contact would have been endearing if he wasn’t in this situation. Her soft touch turned painful, however, when her hand slid down and clutched his throat, choking him but not enough to completely restrict his breathing.

“Beg.”

“Please, use me. Choke me, fuck me, whatever you want.”

“No!” she screams, slapping him hard across his face, leaving a stinging sensation, “Beg me to stop!”

Kaden catches his breath from the sudden pain before straightening up, letting his fear seep into his eyes.

“Please, leave me alone! I just want to go home! Please let me go home!” he begs, tears springing into his eyes from the truth behind his plea.

Her grip around his throat tightens slightly, and she slams her lips against his, kissing him roughly and driving her tongue into his mouth like a serpent. He wanted to scream and shove her away, but he couldn’t. So, instead, he just tried to pretend none of this was happening.

Kaden opens his eyes when the woman leaves his mouth, removes her hand, and gets off of him. He watches her silently as she picks some items up off of the booth of the table before walking back over to him. She shoves a red ball in his mouth, gagging him, and ties it behind his head. He then stares in horror as she uncoils a whip. Bound and unable to scream for help, he just begins crying as she licks her lips before cracking the whip against his bare skin. He screams out in pain, his eyes bulging out. 

A conniving smile spreading across her face, she whips him again, leaving another red, bleeding slash across his chest. He panted around the gag, groaning from the burning sensations peppering his skin. He yanked his wrists back and forth, trying to free himself, but that only cut his wrists and strain his arms. Squeezing his eyes shut, he coiled with every crack of the whip that struck his skin, leaving mark after mark. The woman must have sensed that he was about to pass out from the pain, so she stopped. Kaden sighed in relief, thinking that she was satisfied. She unlocked his handcuffs, and he stood up, rubbing his wrists.

She put her hand between his shoulder-blades and pushed him forward. In another corner of the room was a wrists-and-neck stock held up on a stand. She opened in and slammed his neck down before yanking his wrists into position as well. Closing it over him, he was bound once again, though he was standing up this time with his back to her.

He hears her walk away, pick something else off of the table, and come back. Before he can even brace himself, a wooden paddle slams against his ass, making him scream into the gag again. If it wasn’t for him being locked in a stand, he would have toppled over from the force. He hears her make sounds that sound both like panting and laughing, and he clenches his fists as she hits him again. It felt as if she was trying to shatter him, and he wished she would just get it over with so that his misery could end. He knows she paid top-dollar to be allowed to hurt him like this, and he truly didn’t understand how it was worth it to her.

With every strike of the paddle, he screamed harder and harder as he struggled to get out of the bondage. His saliva slicked the ball gag, and he awkwardly choked on it. His body felt sore, dragged, tired. His face was blotchy from crying, and he wanted nothing more than to hide away.

The paddle spanking stopped, and he slumped as much as he could while forcibly standing up. She walked away, placed the paddle down, and picked something else up. He heard metal clanking, and he shuddered thinking about what toy she would use next. She returned to behind him, and his eyes grew wide when she grabbed him by his hips. He only realized a moment what she was doing before it happened, and he had no time to prepare for when she slammed her strap-on into his un-lubed ass.

He roared in pain, thrashing around as he could’ve sworn he felt his skin tearing and ripping. She wasted no time in allowing himself to adjust to her penetration, and she quickly began thrusting in and out of his asshole, pushing herself in as far as she could every time. The pain was agonizing, and he pleaded with his brain to render him unconscious.

She thrashed around inside of him mercilessly, howling in pleasure. He silently prayed to any god that would listen that she would soon be satisfied and stop. She somehow always seemed to be increasing her speed and intensity with no end in sight, and he wondered if his guts would spill out when she finished.

“Hey, your hour is up,” the man from before says, opening the door and peering inside.

Out of time, she grunts before apparently reaching her climax. She roughly pulls out, leaving him to slump. She retrieves her clothes and gets dressed, leaving the room without a second thought to him. The man approaches him, unlocking your stock.

“Go back to the dressing room and clean yourself up. There’s another request in room nine for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always accepting requests!


End file.
